Through Your Eyes
by Hermisia Draco
Summary: Sequel to Nightmare Seduction. Deals with Ginny and Draco after Hogwarts. Better summary inside. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Through Your Eyes

**Through Your Eyes**

**Sequel to Nightmare Seduction**

**Written by: Hermisia Draco**

Summary: The war ended a year ago yet there are still many casualties remaining out there. Ginny takes a job at St. Mungo's caring for their injuries. It wasn't until a certain man from her past shows up that needs her attentions more than any other that she finally sees what her lot in life really is. Oh, and it's rated M for future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did… then I'd be rich.

A/N: I am really bad at summaries so I hope the one above works for you. As always, please read and review. I've never written about St. Mungo's but it always fascinated me. Enjoy. Also, I just couldn't leave my two favorite characters alone. If you haven't read Nightmare Seduction, please read it first.

Chapter One

**United We Stand**

The war had ended a year ago. The wizarding world was still trying to recover from all the losses and hardships to the side of light even though they had won. People were still afraid to mutter the name of Voldemort, afraid that even that small action would cause him to rise from the nothingness that he was sent to. Old prejudices die hard they always say.

It was only Ginerva Weasley's second month working as a Healer at St. Mungo's and she was already feeling the pressure. Ginny had been hoping she would be a professional Quidditch player when she left Hogwarts but with all of the problems after the war, she found herself first volunteering then working full time trying to heal the broken. Even after a year, people were still being found with physical injuries or psychological ones. She wondered if her friends would ever be found. Many told her to move on but after they found Harry one day, she just couldn't let go that the rest of her friends (and half of her family) would eventually turn up. Even if Harry was suffering from mental pains, causing him to be highly medicated at all times, at least he was still alive. Ginny would visit him everyday and just hold his hand… hoping he would one day open his eyes and smile at her.

It was on such a day that a commotion could be heard from the emergency section of the hospital. Ginny had been holding Harry's hand and telling him about her day when the door to the room burst open. Healer Massino entered, his green robes splattered with blood. "Weasley, you're needed out front… stat." He turned and left without waiting for a response.

Ginny looked down at Harry and sighed. "I'll return later." She kissed his forehead and made her way out of the room. Healers were scurrying everywhere as more patients were being tended to. Ginny made her way carefully to the Head Healers desk. "Healer Buller, where am I needed?"

The older lady looked up. "Curtain seven. The patient needs to be sedated before we can assess the injuries."

Ginny made her way there and pulled the curtain back. Healers had surrounded the patient, trying to keep the person from thrashing about. They completely blocked her view. "Move!" she yelled. "Or you'll be the one I sedate." She had her wand pointed.

One healer moved slightly and the sight before her shocked her. The patient causing so much commotion was none other than Draco Malfoy. Blood soaked his robes and was also making his white blonde hair look red. She snapped out of her musings and aimed a sedative spell. Draco instantly stopped moving and the healers released him. "I'll go and get Healer Davis," Ginny heard someone say but she had started walking towards Draco.

She dropped her wand and it clattered to the floor. She felt as though some unseen force was pulling her closer as she stretched her hand out to touch his face. Her fingertips lightly brushed against his closed eyes and suddenly his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. "Please, don't leave me," he croaked.

Surprised that he was still conscious, Ginny could only mutter a response. "Never." Then he opened his eyes and she gasped. His once silver eyes were now completely white. Before she could register this fact, Draco closed his eyes as the spell finally took over his body completely.

Healer Davis came in and walked over to Ginny. He looked down and then gently removed Draco's hand from her wrist. "Healer Weasley, please wait in my office." Ginny only nodded and walked away. What had she just seen? And how bad was Draco hurt? She hadn't seen him since that dreadful night at the school in her sixth year and now he pops up from nowhere. She touched the ring on her finger and, without thinking about it, made her way to Davis' office. She thought that she'd never see Draco again.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

She sat on one of the overstuffed chairs facing the desk, still in shock of seeing Draco. She was told that he had been missing when the battle at Hogwarts had really heated up. She thought that she had lost him. No, she thought that he had abandoned her for they hadn't spoken since she had run out on him when his father had shown up in his personal room telling him that the dark lord needed him. So, she had convinced herself to move on, spending all her time with a potioned-up Harry. Now, he was here and back in her life. But, what was wrong with his eyes?

Just then, the door opened and closed softly, and Ginny took a breath to calm her nerves. "Ginny," Davis began. "Are you all right?"

Ginny nodded her head. "Yes, Mark, I'm fine. I just haven't seen Mr. Malfoy in a while… it was a shock."

Healer Mark Davis nodded his head. "This job never ceases to shock me and I've been doing this much longer than you." He pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. He poured and handed a glass to Ginny who took it gratefully. "Normally I wouldn't hand out alcohol this early in the day, but I think we could both use a little. Now, why don't you tell me what you saw out there that caused you to gasp."

Ginny sipped the whiskey and almost coughed as it burned its way down her throat. "Well, when he opened his eyes, they were completely white. I've never seen anything like that before."

Mark rubbed his chin that was starting to show signs of stubble. He had been working too many hours and not enough time at home with his wife and newborn son. "White you say?" Ginny nodded. "The blinding curse."

"What was that?" Ginny asked, afraid of what she had just heard.

"The blinding curse. It causes a person to go completely blind."

Ginny almost dropped her glass and, with shaking hands, put it on the desk. "There's a cure… right?"

Mark sighed and downed the rest of his whiskey. "As of yet, no."

"But… how can they survive?"

"Ginny, there are many blind people out there in the world and they live normal lives. We just have to train the recipient of the curse how to adjust without their eyesight." Mark looked right at Ginny. "Which is where you come in."

"Me? What can I do?"

"I want you to personally watch over Mr. Malfoy."

"What? No. There's gotta be someone else." Ginny could not, would not, do this. After Draco's disappearance, she had moved on.

"Weasley," he started. She knew that when he used her last name, it was not a good thing. "Everyone else is extremely busy at the present time. The new patients that have just arrived are going to make everyone work overtime. Besides, you have spent too many days wallowing away in Mr. Potter's room."

"But, Sir…" she said but Mark raised his hand to stop her. She sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Ginny. I think you should head down to the fourth floor for a visit."

"Isn't that the Spell Damage floor?"

"Yes, Healer Arianna Lawrence is head of that floor. She will show you to the patients with curses placed on them that have caused them to go blind or deaf. I think you will learn a lot there."

"But what about Mr. Malfoy?" Why was she calling him that? I guess because now he's a patient, she told herself.

"He will be out for quite a while. Your sedative spells usually knock someone out for at least 2 hours." Ginny blushed and looked down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap. "You have really shown yourself these past two months and I am very grateful that you are here. Now, go. I'll see you in about an hour and then you can get reacquainted with Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny saw a small smile form on the Healer's lips and she wondered if he knew about her past with Draco. She mentally shook her head and put that thought to the back of her mind as she left the office. She made her way to the fourth floor and over to the nurses' station. "Um… Healer Davis told me I could find Healer Lawrence here," she told the woman at the desk.

The woman looked up. "Oh, of course, Healer Weasley. She's just finishing up with a patient."

"Thank you." Ginny stood by the desk and looked around. It was quieter up here and only a few nurses and healers could be seen casually walking in and out of rooms. This floor had a serene feeling and, for some reason, this bothered Ginny. She was used to the emergency section where people were constantly running around, so much that you had to watch where you were going or you were bound to get knocked over. She was brought back to the present when an older lady, maybe in her late 40s, walked up to her.

"Healer Weasley?" she said.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"I'm Arianna Lawrence. Mark told me you were on your way up."

"Yes. He said that you could show me around."

"As I hear you are now in charge of Mr. Malfoy," she answered. Ginny nodded. "Well, follow me." Arianna turned and headed down the hall, Ginny following closely behind. She noticed that all the doors on this floor were closed.

"Um, Arianna?" she softly questioned.

"Please, call me Anna."

"Ok, Anna… why are these doors closed?" She just couldn't help her curiosity.

"These are privacy rooms. Since visiting hours are over, the patients like to have their doors shut. Ah, here we are," she finished. Ginny saw, once they passed through a set of double doors, a big area with curtained beds. There were more nurses here than she had ever seen anywhere else. Some were flailing their hands around and Ginny stared, confused. "They are speaking sign," Anna said as she noted Ginny's confused look.

"What's sign?"

"Sign language. It's a way for the deaf, or people who cannot hear, to speak to one another. They learn here how to speak with their hands."

"That sounds interesting," Ginny said, awed at the sight before her.

"It is," Anna replied. "But, from what Mark has told me, Mr. Malfoy is suffering from a blinding curse. You won't need sign language for him." They walked a little ways into the room and came upon an older wizard wearing sunglasses. "Hello, Mr. Lox. How are you doing today?" Anna asked the man.

Mr. Lox shrugged. "As good as I can without being able to see where I'm going."

Anna looked at his chart and patted his shoulder. "It looks like you are progressing really well. I think you should be out of here and into a private room by the end of the week."

Mr. Lox smiled. "It's about time."

"Mr. Lox, I've brought another healer to meet you," Anna said as she pulled Ginny closer.

"Another one? Don't I have enough of them already?" he said, frowning.

"She's here to learn because she will be taking care of another patient that has just been brought in with the same ailment as yourself," Anna stated.

"She? This one's a lady?" he asked, reaching out with his hands.

"Yes, so be nice." Anna turned to Ginny. "Go ahead, dear."

"Um… what am I supposed to do?" Ginny asked, unsure of what the man was trying to do.

"Just walk up to him. He can't see you so he uses his hands to feel. It's his way of 'seeing'," she answered.

Ginny moved forward but she didn't like the fact that this man, whom she did not know, was going to touch her. Mr. Lox brought his hands up and, lightly with his fingertips, felt her face. He touched her eyes, her nose, her lips, and her cheeks. "You've brought me a pretty one this time," he said with a smile.

Ginny blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Lox," she replied.

"Please, call me Arthur."

"That's my father's name," Ginny replied.

Arthur patted the space next to him on the bed. "Please, sit." Ginny sat and then he turned his head to where he thought Anna might be. "Anna, leave us for a while. I think I can answer any of her questions better than you."

"Ok. But be nice. She's still very young."

"Eh… you say that about all the healers you bring to me."

Ginny laughed and watched as Anna walked away. Then, Arthur turned to her and reached around for her hand. Ginny grabbed his. "Arthur, how did you become blind?"

"Right to the point. I like that. Well, I was an Auror and I was out looking for a certain Death Eater named Julius Metkins somewhere in North America. I was taken by surprise and then when I woke up, I couldn't see."

"What did you do?"

Arthur laughed. "Well, I raised holy hell here in the hospital. I screamed… I threw things that were within my reach… basically I was a wreck. I didn't think I could survive without my eyesight. I mean I can't very well go back to my job."

"That's must be terrible." Ginny squeezed his hand, which only caused him to laugh harder.

"It seemed like that at first. But I'm learning how to cope. I can now safely move about this room without running into anything."

"How?" she asked, looking around. There were machines and people everywhere. She would probably run into something and she could see.

"I learned where everything is. They don't change the set up in here so after fumbling around for the first few months, I finally realized that I could feel where everything was. It takes time… and a hell of a lot of patience."

"Arthur? What if the person who's gone blind has always been… oh, I don't know… sort of arrogant before?"

"Ah… sort of like an Adonis?" he questioned.

Ginny nodded and then, realizing that he couldn't see it, said, "Yes."

"Well, with as pretty a lady as you seem to be by his side, I'm sure he'll be just fine. Just be patient with him. Let him scream and carry on. But, when he's all tired out from feeling sorry for himself, he'll at least have someone that has stuck by him." He placed his hand on Ginny's cheek and she smiled. "There it is," he said.

"Where what is?" she questioned.

"Your smile. I didn't feel it before but I knew that when you smiled, you'd be even more beautiful."

"Thank you, Arthur. And thank you for your time." Ginny kissed his cheek and stood up.

Arthur blushed. "Well, if that's how you treat patients, I might just have to have you up here more often," he said.

Ginny shook her head, said goodbye, and made her way back down to see Mark. She did learn something from Arthur but did she really have the patience to deal with Draco again? She was thinking of this when she heard a loud crash coming from the emergency room. She ran in and found the healers trying to calm down a patient.

"Mr. Malfoy, please, calm down!"

"Where am I? What's going on?" Draco shouted.

Ginny ran to Draco's bedside and reached for her wand. She realized that it wasn't on her and when she looked up, she noticed that Draco had it in his hands. He was sending sparks flying everywhere and many people were ducking or hiding under desks or beds. "Mr. Malfoy!" she shouted. "Drop the wand!"

Draco stopped and whipped his head in Ginny's direction. "Not until I get some answers," he replied as he sent a jet of purple light in her direction.

Ginny dodged the spell, rolled behind an upturned desk, and tried to slow her breathing. "Now stop that!" she yelled.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on with me?" he cursed. "Why can't I see?"

"If you put down the wand…" she started but was cut off by another missed spell. "That's it. DRACO! You will put down my fucking wand and sit on the bed!" she screamed in his direction. When no spell came forth, she cautiously ventured out of her hiding spot and looked at him. She saw that a surprised look came across his features so she made her way over to him. She took the wand out of his hand and made him sit down on the bed.

Draco looked up and Ginny did her best not to turn away from the emptiness she saw in his eyes. "Ginny?" he whispered.

"Yes, it's me," she said. Then she shrieked when he pulled her to him. He held on to her with all his strength and all she could do was hold him back. "Everything's going to be alright," she whispered into his hair which had now been cleaned of all the blood.

"I'm scared," he stated, quietly.

"Just relax." Ginny smoothed his hair like you would do to a scared child while she muttered another sedative spell. Draco slumped against her and she carefully laid him down, pulling the covers up to his chin. She then turned to Healer Buller. "He's asleep."

Healer Buller looked at her. "Where on earth did he get that wand?" she questioned.

Ginny looked down and blushed… embarrassed. "I must have dropped it earlier. I am sorry."

"I should have your job for this mistake but seeing as how Mr. Malfoy seems to trust you, I suggest you be more careful."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you and I will." Ginny helped the other healers and nurses get the room back in order and then sat down next to Draco's bed. Exhausted, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and leaned back. She knew that Draco would be out for the next hour or so, so she decided to close her eyes. At least, she could rest for a little bit and be refreshed for the endless questions she knew would be coming from Mr. Malfoy.

A/N: Well, that's the beginning. Let me know what you think so far. I have a lot planned out for this story. Thanks for reading. Much love goes out to all my readers….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, never had and never will.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm glad you all have found the sequel to Nightmare Seduction. I hope this chapter makes sense as I wrote it while watching reruns of So You Think You Can Dance on MTV. Thanks and please, don't forget to review.

Chapter Two

Divided We Fall

Ginny didn't realize that she had fallen asleep when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. "Healer Weasley? Ginny?"

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and stretched. She looked up into the face of Mark Davis and smiled slightly. "Must have fallen asleep," she muttered. "What time is it?"

Mark pulled over a chair on wheels and sat down next to her. He handed her a glass of water, which she took gratefully. "It's around 4 in the morning. You and your patient have been out for about 7 hours now."

Ginny's eyes widened. "What? That long?" She chanced a look in Draco's direction and noticed that he was still asleep. "My sedation spell shouldn't have knocked him out that long," she whispered.

Mark smiled at her. "No, he started to stir about an hour and a half later so another healer came by and put a stronger one on him. I gave orders that you were not to be disturbed. I figured after last night, you needed some rest."

Ginny looked at her glass. "Do you have anything stronger? Like, coffee, perhaps?"

Mark waved his wand and her glass of water changed into a mug of steaming coffee. Ginny sipped, wincing at the bitter taste, but loving it as it woke her up. "Ginny, how do you know him?" he asked, pointing to the bed.

"Mr. Malfoy and I went to school together. Actually, he was a year ahead of me."

Mark nodded. "The others tell me that he seems to trust you. Were you two friends?"

Ginny almost spit out her coffee. What was she going to say to him? She trusted Mark with almost every detail of her life, since she had graduated, but was she ready to tell him about her past? She sighed before she responded. "Not at first. We hated each other… well; our families hated each other so it was just natural that we hated each other. He was rich, my family wasn't. His family was in Voldemort's inner circle, mine worked to destroy him. We were complete opposites." Ginny looked back at Draco, a sad smile playing across her features. "It wasn't until his last year that we wondered why we were so against each other. We started talking and I realized that he wasn't such a bad person. That the biases of our families didn't mean we had to be that way."

"So, what happened? You haven't spoken of him before now," Mark wondered.

Ginny turned back to him. "How much can I trust you?"

Mark took her hand into his. "You've been able to trust me so far."

"Yeah, but what I have to say, might jeopardize his recovery," she answered back.

"Ginny, we are healers. We don't hold any prejudices."

"Even if a patient might have been working for the 'other' side?" she questioned, a little bit of concerned etched into her voice.

"What are you saying?"

Ginny sighed and stood up. "Can we talk somewhere a little more private?" she asked.

Mark stood as well and gestured for her to follow him. They walked to the next stall and he put up a silencing charm around the curtains. They were in private but still close enough to keep their eye on Draco. Mark motioned for her to sit on the bed as he took the chair. "Talk," he stated.

"Well, it all started my sixth year at Hogwarts. I was dating Mr. Potter then but I was bored. Mr. Mal… Draco just happened to come into my life at that point. Yeah, I knew him before but we were always fighting. As the year went on, we started to talk and get to really know each other. Things got serious and we became more than friends. But, right near the end of the year, his father arrived at the school and told him that Voldemort," she spat the name but continued, "needed him. I ran out on him and haven't seen him since." Through the whole story, Ginny had played with the ring on her finger.

Mark noticed her actions. "You have also never told me the story behind that ring," he stated, motioning to the ring.

Ginny laughed nervously. The gold ring with the small ruby was still on her middle finger of her right hand; the same exact place Draco had put it. She had since taken off the invisibility charm she had put on it. "Draco gave this to me on Christmas of that year. It was the first present I had ever received that wasn't either a hand-me-down or hand-made. It was then that I knew, he truly cared for me." Tears had started to fall from her eyes and she angrily wiped them away.

Mark leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee. "You must have really loved him," he stated.

Ginny nodded. "I also kept his ring as well," she said. "It was a beautiful gold ring with a serpent with emerald eyes circling the letter M. It was a family heirloom but he let me have it. My heart broke when he left to follow his father."

"Well, that doesn't mean we won't take care of him. Everyone here knows of the Malfoy family but we haven't refused to help Draco. Let's get him situated, talk with him, and maybe we'll find out that he wasn't working for the 'dark' side."

Ginny jumped off the bed and hugged Mark, surprising him. "Thank you, Mark."

Mark stood up and hugged her back. "Don't thank me yet. Let's get back to your patient and see what his story is. It may help us figure out how he got the blinding curse and may lead us to how best to help him."

Ginny agreed and as Mark released the silencing charm, Ginny quickly walked back over to Draco. He was still out cold from the sedation charm so she took a hold of his hand and brushed a stray lock of hair away from his eyes. "Why did you have to come rushing back into my life? Do you enjoy making me frustrated? Do you enjoy what you do to my heart?" Ginny sighed and dropped her head. She found it much easier to talk to a sedated Harry then Draco but she felt her defenses melting away just holding his hand. Memories of him holding her, making love to her, came rushing back to the front of her mind as more tears started to fall. Mark left her alone, giving her her time with him. He ordered for the others to leave them be and not to disturb Ginny unless she called for help. If she were to be his personal healer, she would need the bonding time. He just now knew that she had been intimate with him but that was years ago. He just hoped that Draco's past wouldn't come back to haunt his favorite healer. Mark knew that he would protect Ginny as if she were his younger sister.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up from some papers when she heard Draco say her name. She had been working with him now for the past week on getting him up and moving but he had been stubborn and acting childish. He would take a few steps and then throw a fit and other healers had to help him back to bed. He had since been moved out of the emergency room and to the Spell Damage Floor but he was still not in a private room. She looked at her watch and saw that it was nearing midnight.

"I'm here, Mr. Malfoy," she stated formally. She still couldn't bring herself to use his first name, not after all those years apart.

"I can't sleep," he retorted.

"Let me get you a sleeping draught." She made to stand up until he grabbed a hold of her hand, which had brushed his covers. She looked back at him. "What?"

"Don't go."

Ginny could sense his nervousness and sighed. "You need your sleep," she stated. "Let me help you."

"I don't want to be here anymore," he whispered.

"Well, if you want a private room, you'll need to be a little more cooperative. Stop being such a baby." She didn't mean to come off so harsh but he wasn't helping matters.

Draco pulled her down so close that she was only a breath away from his face. She could feel her pulse quicken and tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. "No," he started through gritted teeth, "I want to go home."

"Please, let me go," she whispered. She didn't trust herself to speak any louder in fear that she would start screaming. Draco suddenly let go and she backed away a few steps, rubbing her wrist. "You can't go home."

Draco rubbed his eyes and sighed. "And why not?" he asked exasperated.

"We don't even know if Malfoy Manor is still standing."

Draco suddenly sat up. "What do you mean? What happened?" Ginny could tell in his voice that he was scared.

"Well, the war took its toll on a lot of people and places. Aurors were sent out to investigate a lot of different places and they still haven't reported any news on your manor."

"Ginny, you need to tell me everything you know."

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened to my father? My mother? My house? Everything," he stated.

Ginny sighed. She knew this was going to happen but she had hoped that it would be later… not now. "If I tell you, you have to promise that you will tell me what happened to you these past few years."

Draco crossed his arms. "Fine. You first."

Ginny sat back down on the chair next to his bed and shook her head. Why did he have to be so difficult? "Ok, let's see. Well, Voldemort was destroyed," she began before she was cut off.

"I know that," Draco spat.

"Are you going to let me talk or are you going to interrupt me?" Draco motioned for her to continue. "As I was saying, Voldemort was destroyed two years after I graduated from Hogwarts. A lot of people went missing and many still are."

"What about Potter?" he quietly asked.

"Harry was found about 4 months later. He's currently here in St. Mungo's but he's highly sedated. No one is certain what will become of him, or if he'll even wake up." Ginny felt a tear slide down her cheek and she wiped it away.

Draco turned in her direction. "You sound upset," he stated.

Ginny took a shuddering breath before she continued. "This war has taken a lot out of everyone. Harry was, is, and always will be my friend. Nothing more."

"I didn't mean anything by it," he said.

Ginny waved him off but realized he couldn't see this gesture. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, many people are still missing. The ministry has been searching high and low for the missing and few have been found. You were the latest." She stopped and looked up at him. She no longer shied away from the blank white stare he had but it was still a little unnerving.

She didn't realize how long she had paused when Draco spoke up. "And what of my mother and father?"

"Well, the summer after I graduated, there was a raid at Malfoy Manor. But when the Aurors arrived, they found your mother lying on the floor. Blood had pooled under her head. They searched the house and found your father in his bedroom, his wand held to his head." She searched Draco for any reaction, but found none so she continued. "Before they could reach him, sparks flew from his wand and he died. He killed himself. After investigating his wand, it was found that he had killed your mum and then himself. I'm sorry."

Draco didn't say anything for a while and Ginny let him sit there. It wasn't easy to find out that your parents were dead and she found herself missing her father. He still hadn't been found and her mother stayed at the Burrow, hoping one day he would just walk through the door. "Well, that's an interesting turn of events," he finally said.

"You're not upset?" Ginny was confused by his reaction.

"I really wasn't that close with my mother and father… let's not talk about him."

"Alright, is there anything else you want to know?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Then why don't you tell me what happened to you?" She really wanted to know. She wanted to know why he just up and left his last year of school.

"There's really nothing to say," he started but was interrupted when the doors opened. In walked Kingsley Shacklebot, the new Minister of Magic, and three Aurors.

Ginny stood up. "What is going on?" she asked.

Kingsley approached her and Draco and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, you have been found guilty of being a Death Eater. You will be sent to Azkaban to await a trial." He finished and put the parchment away. He motioned for his men to come forward.

"No, you can't do this," Ginny spoke up.

Kingsley turned to her as if he had just seen her standing there. "Ms. Weasley, we have proof of his activities during the war."

"But this isn't right. Can't you see he's a patient here?"

"Ginny," he started.

"Don't you 'Ginny' me," she interrupted. "He's MY patient and I will NOT allow this!"

Kingsley put a hand on her shoulder and she had to stretch her neck to look in his face. "You don't know what he's done out there. He needs to be put away."

"I'm watching him. What do you expect him to do? Look at him." When he didn't turn around she glared at him. "LOOK AT HIM!" she yelled. Kingsley finally turned and looked at Draco who was just sitting on the bed, his feet dangling off the side. "He's blind," she stated as if Kingsley didn't know.

"Merlin's beard," he whispered into the darkness.

"So, please call this whole thing off. Let me work with him. When he's better, and I feel he can stand trial, then I will contact you." She pleaded with him, tears glittering in her eyes.

Kingsley ran a hand over his baldhead and sighed. "I will give you three months. If I don't hear from you by then, I will come calling."

Ginny gave a sigh of relief as the tears fell. "Thank you. I promise I will floo you."

He turned to his men. "Let's go." He started walking to the door then stopped and turned back to Ginny. "Oh, and the information you wanted on that thing we discussed a few days ago." Ginny nodded and he continued. "It's been found and cleaned. It's safe." He turned back to the door and left. Healer Davis strode through it a few seconds later.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" he asked as he approached her.

"Yes. It was just unexpected."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what was happening until a few moments ago."

"I have three months to get Mr. Malfoy ready to stand trial. I can't really do that here so I need a huge favor," she stated, looking at her superior.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want to move him out of here."

"Where will you go?"

"I have a place I could take him. It's private and I really don't want the press to get wind of this. I feel it will be safer for both him and the hospital. Please, don't ask me where exactly. I don't want you involved."

"But, Ginny, he's been convicted of being a Death Eater. I don't really feel comfortable leaving you alone with him," Mark stated.

"I've been alone with him his entire time here. What's the difference?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"At least here, you are surrounded by many people. Wherever you are going, it will be just you and him."

Draco finally had enough. "While the two of you are contemplating my future, would you mind doing it somewhere else? I really need to get some sleep."

Ginny knew that he was just upset at being ignored. "Mr. Malfoy, please, I'm trying to get you out of here. Be quiet." She waited until Draco lay back down on the bed before she turned back to Mark. "Mark, I know Mr. Malfoy. I don't believe what they have said about him. Please, let me take him away."

Mark sighed. He knew that he was not going to win this "battle" so he decided to give in. "Alright. Wait two hours and take Mr. Malfoy to the back entrance. I'll open the door for you. Once on the street, take my car and get him to wherever you are taking him to."

"I can't take your car. What are you going to do?"

Mark handed Ginny his car keys. "It will be the quickest way to get him there. Besides, no one would expect you to drive so it will be safe."

Ginny took the keys and hugged him. "I promise to owl you every day. When I feel it's safe, I will let you know where I'm at."

"Be careful, Ginny. I don't want anything happening to my best healer."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Mark. I owe you for this."

"I'll keep that in mind. Remember, two hours." He turned and left the wing. Ginny looked around and was grateful that there were no other patients in this room at the time. Draco was the only one who didn't have a private room at the moment. She walked back over to Draco and noticed that his eyes were closed.

"Mr. Malfoy?" she whispered.

"Why don't you call me Draco?" he responded, startling her.

"Um, I don't really know," she lied.

"It's because of our last moment together," he said, more a statement then a question.

"You just disappeared. What did you expect me to do?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I really am," he said quietly.

"Anyway, as you probably heard, I'm getting you out of here."

"So, where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Some place where you'll be safe. Now, get some rest. We leave in exactly two hours." She bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. She'll never understand why she did that; it just seemed appropriate at the time. She watched as Draco smiled and his breathing deepened. A few minutes later, he was asleep. She settled back into the chair and crossed her arms. She was exhausted but she had to stay awake. At least, long enough for them to make it to Malfoy Manor.

A/N: Sorry it's been a long time and the chapter is so short. I hope you enjoyed it and you'd let me know by clicking that little review button. I loved reviews. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My muse has been on vacation for a while. She's returning slowly. Thanks for sticking with me, for the great reviews (you make me blush), and the adds for favorites and alerts. I try my best to entertain.

**Chapter Three**

**If I Didn't Have You**

After two hours, and a few minutes, Ginny had helped Draco down the many stairs and out towards the back entrance. Mark was there, waiting, and he looked around just to make sure they were alone. Ginny cautiously made her way over to him, a sad look on her face. Mark tried to smile, but it didn't meet his eyes. "I see you made it," he stated. Ginny could only nod. She was afraid to speak, fearful that tears would start to fall. Mark handed her a set of keys. "You do know how to drive?" he asked.

"Yes. One of my brothers taught me the year I graduated."

"I have the old blue Cadillac Grand Prix. It's not pretty but it gets me around." Ginny giggled. "Be careful, Gin. Owl me as soon as you get to where you are going."

Ginny hugged Mark as a single stray tear rolled down her cheek. "I promise. What are you going to say if the Ministry comes back?"

"Let me worry about that. Now, get going before it's too late."

Ginny walked back to Draco, who had hung back to give them a chance to talk. She lightly took his hand and she could have sworn she saw a glimmer of a smile spread across his lips. "You ready?" she asked him. Draco nodded and she led him out the door. When she heard it clang shut she knew that there was no turning back. She braced herself and made her way over to the car. She opened the passenger side door and helped him to sit.

Before she had a chance to shut it, Draco leaned over. "A car?" he asked, confused.

Ginny sighed. "Yes, a car. It's the only safe way to get to where we are going." She pushed him back inside, shut the door, and made her way over to the driver's side. She opened the door, sat down, and started the ignition. Driving a car was like riding a bike: you never forget how to do it. The ride to the Manor took a little over an hour. She stopped right outside the gates. They were high and made of some sort of magical metal that she couldn't put her finger on. She didn't expect the gates to be shut and locked. She sighed and put her head on the steering wheel, keeping clear of the horn.

She was trying to figure out a way to open them when she heard Draco let out a small gasp. "We- we're here?" he said quietly.

Ginny looked over at him and saw that he was wide-eyed. "What's wrong?" she asked just as quietly.

"I didn't think you would bring me here."

"How do you know where 'here' is?" she wondered aloud.

"This place gives off certain 'feelings.' I can't really explain it but I know I'm home."

Ah, Ginny thought. "Well, you did ask me to bring you here, remember?"

Draco nodded. "But, I didn't think you would listen."

"Yes, well, unfortunately, we can't get in. The gates are locked." Draco opened his door and got out of the car. "Where are you going?" she called out into the darkness. The sun was only an hour away from rising so it was still dark. Draco ignored her and just walked up to the gates. She watched as he placed his hands on the metal, caressing it as he would a lover. She was lost in thought of the way he used to do that to her body. She was so lost that she didn't hear him calling her name. She shook her head. "What?" she said out the window.

"I said, can you come here?" he repeated himself.

She got out of the car and made her way over to him, careful not to get too close. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Your wand," he said as he held out his hand to her.

"Uh, I don't think so. You haven't the eyes for spell casting."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. "I just need to tap the lock."

"Why can't I do that?"

"Look, this place only recognizes a Malfoy. If anyone else did it, they would be thrown back by a horrible curse."

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "I don't want to be mean but the Ministry has already been through here. I'm sure that spell is long gone."

Draco turned his blank gaze in her direction. In the waning darkness, his eyes were eerily vacant. "I can feel the spell. Even if the Ministry did come through here, it would have been because the gates were open. Once you close them, the spell sets itself back into place. Now, either give me your wand or deal with the curse. I won't be held responsible for your stupidity."

Ginny huffed. How dare he? She was about to just make him go back in the car when she realized why she was here in the first place. Putting her pride aside, she took out her wand. "I am going to give you my wand but you are only to use it to unlock the gate. After you do that, hand it back to me. Understand?"

"Sure, whatever," he responded as he took her wand. She watched as he gripped the wand a little tighter than normal and hesitate. He hadn't held a wand in a very long time and the sense of power flowing from hers gave him a little bit of confidence back. He let out a long breath and felt for the lock with his free hand. Once he knew where it was he put the wand to it. Sparks flew from her wand but the gate finally clicked and creaked open. Ginny smiled and then jumped when she felt her wand tip at her arm.

She turned, slowly, to face him and noticed that he was pointing her wand at her. "What are you doing?" she whispered. She could hear that her voice shook from being scared.

"I'm handing you your wand," he said nonchalantly.

Ginny moved away from the point and took a hold of her wand. "Well, you shouldn't just point it without telling me what you're doing," she said.

"I'm blind. How the hell am I supposed to know I'm pointing it at you?"

"Just- never mind." She took a hold of his arm and led him back to the car. Once they were inside, she put the car in gear and drove past the opened gate and up to the front steps of Malfoy Manor. To say it was big was not doing it justice. This place was even beyond huge. She was sure that the main house was not the only house; as there were probably staff quarters just beyond. She couldn't help herself take in its beauty. "Wow," she exclaimed.

Draco smirked. It was like a little of his old self came back and she found that she missed that part of him. "It's a little intimidating," was all he could say.

"It's enormous. I've never seen any place that could rival Hogwarts but this comes damn near close." She put the car in park and turned it off. "I'm sure I'm going to get lost inside."

"I know this place like the back of my hand," he responded. "Maybe this is a good place to learn how to live without my sight." He meant the last to be a joke but he could sense that she didn't find it funny. He sighed. "Just get me inside."

Ginny got out of the car then helped him out. It took her a while to get him up the huge flight of steps that led up to the main door as he kept stumbling and losing his footing. They arrived at the door and she carefully placed her hand on the handle. It clicked under her fingers so she slowly pushed the door open. "It's unlocked," she stated.

"Shouldn't be," he responded. "That fucking Ministry," he started.

"Don't blame the Ministry," she interrupted. "If your family weren't Death Eaters, they wouldn't have had to raid the house. You should be lucky they just didn't burn it to the ground." Even to her, she sounded harsh.

Draco winced at her words. He knew she was right but it didn't make it any easier to hear. "I know, but this is my home. It's hard to see it so empty. It's also hard to know that people came through here. Who knows what they did to the inside."

Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder and was surprised when he didn't pull away. "I'm sorry. Let's just go inside. We'll look around once I find out that it's safe."

Draco turned to her. "I don't want you wandering around by yourself."

"I'll be fine. I've had to deal with a lot after you left. I think I can walk a house without getting into any trouble."

"I know that," he spat. "I just don't want you to get lost. It's not like I can come and find you."

Ginny knew that he was lying but she didn't say it out loud. It was best to let him believe what he wanted for the time being. She led him into the foyer. There was a long winding staircase to the right and the floor was made of white marble with black running through it like veins. Two doors on either side were closed. She turned to him. "Which door leads where?" she asked.

Draco turned his head to the right. "The one on the right leads to a sitting room and the one on the left leads to the parlor. Just down the hall in front of us and slightly to the left will lead to more doors."

"Where do you want to rest?"

"Take me to the sitting room. If the Aurors left everything in tact, there should be a couch and a few high backed arm chairs."

Ginny opened the door and was amazed by the sight within. He was right, as there were chairs and a couch along with a few tables. She led him into the room and it was as if he had sight because he walked effortlessly over to the couch. He sank down and stretched. The room was dark and she didn't know if there were any candles. "Um, I don't see any candles to light the room."

Draco sighed. "Not that I need light but at the other end of the room is the window. Just pull back the curtains."

Ginny rolled her eyes and cautiously walked through the room. She cursed as her knee found a coffee table and she heard him snicker. She rubbed her knee and took in deep breaths. It was one of those occurrences when you hit a part of your body so hard you feel like you could pass out from the pain. A few seconds later, she was able to stand up straight and she hobbled over to the window. She yanked open the curtains and the first rays of light spilled into the room. She could see a huge stretch of land just beyond the window. "It's so beautiful," she remarked.

"When you see the same scenery for most of your life, you kind of get used to it," he replied.

Ginny ignored him and turned away from the breathtaking sight. The morning light was just enough to let her see that the sitting room was done up in rich blues and greens. It was a very masculine room. There wasn't much else in here except for places to sit, hence the name of the room. She turned to Draco who had pulled his whole body onto the couch so that he was lying down. "I'm going to go and look at the rest of the house. I'll return in a few minutes."

"You'll need more than a few minutes to roam the house," he replied. "If I didn't have you right now, I would never be here again.

"Just sit there and I'll be back." She left without waiting for a response. She knew that the long trip here would eventually catch up to him and that he would soon be asleep. She left the sitting room and walked across the foyer to the other room. The parlor looked like a small dining room. There was a six-seater table and wooden chairs to match in the center of the room. A few cabinets, with expensive china sets, inside were along the walls as well as candleholders. Ginny lit one of the candles and made her way to the back of the room where there was a door. She slowly pushed it open to see a remarkably huge kitchen. Her mother would have squealed with delight at the massive size of this room. She pushed that thought aside as she made her way through the kitchen to yet another door. Behind that door was a spacious dining hall. The table in the center could have easily fit all of Gryffindor with room to spare. This room was done up in all shades of brown to match the table. Candleholders were set along the table and protruded out of the walls. At the far end was another set of curtains. She opened these and the morning light just barely lit this room as it was on the other end of the sunrise. She left the room and was suddenly out in the hallway of the foyer behind the stairs.

She looked in on Draco and found that he was indeed asleep on the couch. She briefly smiled at him then left the room. She made her way carefully up the stairs, the candle in front of her to light her way. At the top of the stairs was a very long hallway with doors on either side. All the doors were closed. She took a deep breath and slowly released it. She didn't even know where to start so she just walked the hallway until she came to the end. She opened the curtains here and the light filtered in. There must have been 20 doors all together. _I wonder which room was Draco's? _She wondered. She opened door after door. All the rooms were the same, bedrooms, each one done in a different color. She came to a very large bedroom and stepped inside. This one was done in green, the color green of Slytherin house. There was a huge king size four-poster bed right in the middle. Two large dressers took up two walls and beyond that another door which led into a big walk-in closet. She walked over to the vanity table and looked down. There were silver handled brushes and combs along with different bottles of what Ginny knew to be very expensive perfume. Inside one of the drawers was a book. Carefully opening it, she saw a date book. Feminine handwriting filled its contents with dates and times of appointments. Looking at the first page, Ginny saw that it was Narcissa's, well, what was hers. She shut the book, returned it, and closed the drawer.

She left the room and was finally back at the first door on the right near the steps. She opened it and saw stairs winding up. She walked that flight and came upon another door. When she stepped inside, she was amazed to see yet another room. This one was all done in dark blue; the rug, the bed sheets, and the curtains all matched. She opened the curtains to let in more light and was shocked to see a small picture on a bedside table. Picking it up, she saw that it was of Draco when he was a lot younger. He must have been around five and was smiling widely. Behind him, on either side, stood his parents. His father had an aristocratic look on his face and had one hand on Draco's shoulder. His mother smiled daintily at the camera, her hands clasped in front of her. It was, what the Mafloys considered, a family picture. It was just an ordinary bedroom except for the fact that Draco's old schoolbooks were on a bookshelf. Nothing about this room seemed personal. No posters littering the walls… nothing to indicate that a normal teenage boy had been raised here. Maybe Draco wasn't allowed to be a normal teenager. Ginny suddenly felt sorry for him. But not because he was blind.

She made her way back down and to the sitting room. Draco was still out so she looked around again. She hadn't noticed the fireplace that was on the far wall. She walked over to it and pointed her wand. In an instant, flames burst forth, licking the logs within. She was ready to sit in one of the overstuffed chairs when her stomach rumbled. She realized that it had been nearly 12 hours since she last ate and she was starving. Sighing, she made her way back to the kitchen to look around in the pantry. It had been almost two years since Lucius ended his life and she doubted that there was any food left.

The looked through all the cabinets but found only pots, pans, and cooking utensils. It was then that she noticed there was no refrigerator. How did this family keep anything cool? "Merlin, I'm so hungry," she said to no one.

Suddenly, there was a popping sound behind her. She spun and saw a house elf standing in the middle of the kitchen. She put her hand to her heart and tried to keep her breathing slow and steady. "What are you doing here?" it asked.

"I, um, I was just looking to see if there was anything to eat," Ginny replied.

"Cizzy don't allow anyone in her kitchen. Cizzy is mad. Who are you?"

"You're name is Cizzy?" Ginny asked. The elf nodded, her big ears flapping around her face. "My name is Ginny and I have brought Draco back here to rest." Ginny hoped that the elves here would remember Draco. And, if they did, if they would still do things for him.

"Cizzy remembers Master Draco. Master Draco was nice to Cizzy. Cizzy no longer mad since you brought him back. Cizzy will make something for the two of you to eat."

That made Ginny smiled but she was still a little confused. "That would be lovely. But, how do you intend to do that? There's no food or a place to store it here."

"Oh, young missus hasn't seen the other kitchen. It's where all the food is and where the elves prepare it."

"But then, why have this kitchen?"

"Master Lucius never wanted us to be seen if it were not necessary," the elf answered. Ginny felt bad for her but it would do no good to say so. She remembered a certain house elf that would cry easily because she no longer had a master. The only elf that was glad to be free was Dobby.

Ginny settled on just smiling at the elf. "Thank you again. Draco and I are in the sitting room."

"Is Master all right?"

"He will be. He just needs his rest."

"Cizzy feels that young missus isn't telling the whole truth?"

Ginny sighed. "Draco had a curse hit him. He's blind."

Cizzy's eyes grew wide in fear. "Master Draco is blind?" Ginny nodded. "Then young missus should contact his godfather. He will know what to do for Master." With that, Cizzy popped out of sight.

Ginny just stared at the spot that held the elf not more than a few seconds ago. Draco's godfather? Why would Ginny want to contact him? She walked back to the sitting room and noticed that Draco still hadn't stirred. The fire, along with the sun, warmed up the room so that it was comfortable. She sat down in the chair nearest him but could still see the window. Even if she did contact him, would he still come? Was it worth a shot or would Draco be mad at her for interfering? She needed help with this curse, as she was no curse breaker. She knew that there was no other choice. She decided to contact his godfather as soon as she had some food in her. She wouldn't tell Draco because he would probably be too proud to let someone else in. No, she would have to just do this and suffer his anger afterwards… that is, if the man in question even gave a damn.

A/N: I hope this was worth the wait. It's hard to describe all of Malfoy Manor so I only did a little. Please, let me know if you liked this or not. I have an idea of where this will be going but ideas would be nice. Just click that little review button on the bottom left hand side.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I never have and I never will.

A/N: I hope the last chapter was up to standards. I'm trying to get this one out sooner than expected because a wonderful reviewer asked when it would be out. So, here it is. I hope this is soon enough.

**Chapter Four**

**No More Foolish Acts of Kindness**

Cizzy brought a lot of food to the sitting room. She had told Ginny that the other house elves were more than pleased to be doing things for Master Draco again. She also hinted, again, that Draco's godfather should be contacted, then left without another word. Ginny never ate so well in her life. She was sipping her tea when she saw Draco shift. She looked over but he didn't wake up. She knelt down next to him and placed her hand on his forehead. He was cool to the touch but not cold. She conjured a blanket and placed it over him. He snuggled into its warmth but continued sleeping. She would give him another hour and then she would wake him up. He needed his rest but he also needed to eat. She got up, walked out into the foyer, and called for the house elf.

"Yes, young missus?" Cizzy answered her call immediately.

"I thought about what you said and I need to know if there is an owl I could borrow?" Ginny asked politely.

"Cizzy will show the young missus where the owls are kept." She started heading for the staircase and Ginny followed.

Once they reached the end of the hallways at the top of the stairs, Cizzy led her to the very last door on the left and entered. It was one of the bedrooms that was done up all in burgundy and gold. She was surprised to see a room with Gryffindor colors but kept that to herself. She filed it away for later, to ask Draco about it. She noticed a door at the other end that led up another flight of stairs. At the top, it was a little colder and she could hear the soft hooting of owls. "The owlery is through a bedroom?" Ginny asked, surprise in her voice.

Cizzy nodded. "It wasn't always a bedroom. It used to be Mistress Narcissa's private office." Cizzy opened the top door and led her into the owlery. It wasn't as massive as Hogwarts own but it was bigger than any other she had ever seen. "Young missus may use any owl here. They haven't been used since," she started but cut herself off.

"It's ok, Cizzy," Ginny responded. "Thank you." Cizzy smiled weakly and then disappeared down the stairs. Ginny walked over to the desk in the room and opened the roller front. Inside were pieces of parchment and many quills. She spotted an inkbottle and pulled out the stopper. She tested the ink and it was still usable. She wrote a quick note to Mark to tell him that they were ok and that she would write more later. Then, she steeled herself for the most important letter.

_Dear Professor,_

_It's been awhile since I've spoken with you. The war has done a lot of damage but none that is as massive as what I've witnessed these past few months. I work as a healer at St. Mungos and even after the war, people are still being found. About a month ago, an old acquaintance appeared. He is injured and I have no idea how to help him. I need your expertise in the field of dark curses. Now normally I wouldn't bother you but I have no one else to turn to. Please, come to Malfoy Manor. I'm desperate for answers._

_Ginny_

She sighed, rolled up the parchment, and called an owl over. It was a great snowy one, just like Hedwig. A silent tear slipped from her eye as she remembered the beautiful bird who had given up its life for its owner. She wiped the tear away and fastened the letter to its leg. "Get this to Professor Snape quickly." The owl hooted and flew out the window. She squinted into the rising sun until she could only make out a speck in the sky. Then, she quickly made her way down the stairs and into the bedroom. The bed looked rather inviting. It's king-size seemed to call to her. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I laid down for a little bit," she said to herself.

She pulled down the covers and slipped onto the bed. The sheets were soft and felt expensive, more so than ordinary cotton. She let her head fall onto the pillows and was soon fast asleep. She hoped that Snape would answer her call but she wouldn't allow her hopes to get too high.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ginny woke with a startle as an owl softly hooted by her head. On its leg, a parchment was attached. She pulled on the string and took the letter. As soon as the letter was gone from its leg, it flew back up the stairs. She waited for her heart to slow its fast rhythm before she opened the letter. She read and a smile found its way to her lips.

_Ms. Weasley,_

_Your letter intrigues me. I will arrive at the manor later this evening. Then, you can explain better what you have written. _

_S. Snape_

Ginny quickly got out of the bed, waved her wand to make it, and practically flew down the stairs to the sitting room. When she entered, Draco was awake and trying to pour some tea for himself. "Here, let me help," Ginny said as she made her way over.

"I can do it myself," he responded. He then let out a yelp when some of the steaming liquid splashed onto his leg. "Damn it," he stated through clenched teeth.

Ginny merely stood there, watching him. She so desperately wanted to help him but knew that he needed to try first. After a few attempts, Draco merely gave up and threw the cup. It landed with a crash next to the fireplace. Ginny waved her wand and cleaned up the mess. "You will never learn with that temper," she stated.

"Try being blind for one day and tell me that I don't have a right to be blind," he seethed.

"Have you eaten?" she asked as she made her way over to the table where the teapot sat.

"Why do you care?"

Ginny ignored his tone of voice and poured him a cup of tea. She placed it in his hands and wrapped his fingers around the cup. "You need your strength. What kind of healer would I be if I let you starve to death?" She felt the tension pass from his fingers to hers and she quickly pulled away. She had the urge to wipe her hands on her legs but fought it.

Draco sighed. "I ate some fruit that was within reach," he stated.

"You need protein. Fruit won't sustain you. How long have you been wandering around after the war before you were found?" Ginny lifted some tops off of the platters until she found a steak. She brought the tray over to him and let the smell waft up towards him.

Draco watched as she took the cup out of his hands and placed a fork and knife into them instead. He felt around, with his fingertips, and then cut himself a nice big piece. He ate it and closed his eyes at the perfect taste. After he swallowed, he answered her. "I can't really say how long I was 'wandering' around after the curse hit me but it seemed like forever. My only thoughts were, just let death take me and be done with it."

Ginny winced at his words. She tried not to cry but it was heartbreaking knowing that he only wanted to be done with this world. She silently thanked Merlin for not answering his request. "But you were found," she stated as if that was all that mattered.

"But now I'm blind. What's my life worth if I can't see?"

"You are an amazing man, Draco. You can do anything as long as you put your mind to it," she said.

Draco smirked. "You called me Draco."

Ginny blushed. "Seems silly calling you Mr. Malfoy."

Draco put down his utensils and reached out for her. She didn't know what to do but her hands betrayed her rational thinking and reached out for him as well. She hadn't really held his hands since that day he disappeared and she missed it. She wanted so desperately to just lean forward, to close the few spaces between them, and kiss him again. She found herself actually leaning forward as well as he when Cizzy entered.

"Master Snape has arrived," she announced.

Draco backed up. "Snape? What's he doing here?"

Ginny let go of his hands and looked down. "I asked him to come."

Draco turned his head in the direction of Cizzy's voice. "Tell him he's not welcome here," he ordered.

Ginny stared at him in shock. Then she spoke to the house elf without taking her eyes off of Draco. "No, Cizzy. Tell him I'll be right there."

"Cizzy only listens to her master, young missus," she stated but with fear in her voice.

"Your master isn't in his right mind. Since I am overseeing his care, it's my orders you will listen to. Do you understand?" Ginny didn't want to be mean to the elf but she needed to put her foot down. She watched as Draco clenched his jaw.

"Cizzy," he started, "put Snape in the pallor. Ginny will talk with him there."

"Yes, Master Draco." Ginny watched as the elf backed out of the room and closed the door.

"That was rude, Draco," Ginny spoke first.

"Not half as rude as you inviting him here without my permission," he retorted.

"Oh, grow up. If he can help you why wouldn't you want him here?"

"What can he do?"

"He was a Death Eater. Maybe he's seen this curse before. Just let him see you. That's all I'm asking. Besides, it was Cizzy that suggested it first."

"Remind me to reprimand her," he whispered.

"You will do no such thing. Cizzy cares about you. Now, if you're done being a spoiled little brat, I have a former potions professor to speak with." She stood up and walked over to the door. Before she left, she turned back to him. "And eat some more. I won't have you passing out from lack of food." Draco just waved her off and she left the room.

Ginny made her way to the pallor and found Snape looking at some china. She could only see his back but he had changed. His hair was longer as it reached past his shoulders. It was also more lifeless than when she was at Hogwarts, if that was even possible. His robes just hung on to his frame as though draped over a skeleton. She didn't want to startle him so she just cleared her throat. He turned and she was even more surprised by his face. His eyes looked sunken and like he hadn't slept for weeks. There was no sparkle in his eyes. Not that there ever really was but it was like no one was home. His cheeks looked hollow as well as though he hadn't eaten in a while. She tried her best to not stare at him but it was hard in his condition.

"Um, Professor," she started but stopped when he held up an extremely bony hand.

"I haven't been your professor in years. Actually, I haven't been anyone's professor," he remarked.

"Well, then, what should I call you?"

"How about using my given name," he suggested.

Ginny silently gulped. "Um, ok, Severus. Thank you for answering my letter so quickly."

"Your letter intrigued me, as I responded in my letter back to you. I take it Draco is not at all happy to have me here."

Ginny looked at the ground before she looked back up. She almost didn't answer as she stared into the bottomless depths of his cold black eyes. "How did you know it was Draco?"

Severus sighed and ran his hand through his long black hair. "Why else would you come to this place?" He spat that last word as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. "So, what is wrong with him that you would contact me?"

"He was brought to St. Mungos only a few weeks ago. When I saw what had happened to him, I was scared. I have never seen anything like it."

"You are babbling. I would have thought that was Ms. Granger's job, not yours." Severus put one hand on the back of a chair and it looked as though he were trying his best to stay upright.

"Sir- Severus, would you like to sit down? I could get Cizzy to bring you some tea."

Severus nodded his head and sat down in the chair. He let out a long breath as Ginny called for Cizzy. "Yes, young missus?"

"Could you bring Severus some tea?" Ginny asked. Cizzy nodded and within a few minutes, there was a steaming cup of tea sitting in front of the old professor. He took a few careful sips before putting the cup down. Ginny noticed that his hand shook a little but she chose to ignore it. "So, tell me where you have been?" she asked cautiously.

Severus sighed and wrapped his bony fingers around the cup. "I've been around," he said. "Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I've been in hiding. I can't really show my face in the wizarding world. I would be captured before you could blink an eye."

"But why? You are a hero. You helped Harry defeat Voldemort."

Severus winced at the sound of the name, something she had never seen him do before. He steadied himself. "Ms. Weasley, you are still so very young. All of my efforts will be lost because of my past as a Death Eater. No one will care that I was there for Mr. Potter… no one."

Ginny wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug him but she kept to herself. She hugged herself as though she was cold and wished that she had asked for a cup of tea for herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize," she said, her head hung down toward the table.

"It's all right. I'm fine," he stated.

Ginny looked up and saw a glimmer of a smile on his lips. She smiled back but she knew it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry I brought it up. Are you up to seeing Draco or would you like to lie down first?" She didn't know why she asked him that, it just seemed like the right thing to say.

Severus laughed, he actually laughed. "I would like to see Draco."

"Ok, and then I'll have dinner prepared."

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. After you see Draco, we'll eat."

"Are you that confident that I can help him?"

Ginny nodded. "You were- are- the best. I just hope you're prepared to see him. He may be stubborn but I'm sure he wants you here."

"I know my godson. I know him probably better than his own parents did. Let's go and see him. Then I'll give you my answer as to whether or not I can help him." He stood up on shaky legs and followed Ginny to the sitting room. Ginny only hoped that he knew what the curse was and how to reverse it.

A/N: Wow! I can't believe I actually finished another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. It seems as though my muse has returned and in full force. I need to capture this moment and keep in case I should ever be in use for it again. LOL Again, read and review. Just press that little review button and make me happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Well, I hope you are happy that I got two chapters out in a single day. I don't think I'll ever be able to do that again. I have a lot going on right now with setting up summer camp for my students. Hope you liked and here's more.

A/N 2: I thought I had this one posted before but I realize that I didn't. I had this one written a while ago but when I checked my story, it wasn't there. So, I am posting it now. If I have posted this before, I'm sorry for reposting but I can't find it. Stay tuned for Chapter six.

**Chapter Five**

**I Pray You'll Be My Eyes**

Ginny led Severus out of the pallor and into the sitting room. Draco was still lounging on the couch but he was wide-awake. She cautiously made her way over to him and sat down on the couch. "You have a visitor," she said.

"Didn't I tell you he's not welcome here?" he repeated.

Ginny looked up at Severus with a look that said, "I'm sorry." Severus merely waved her off and walked over to them. "Now, Draco, is that any way to say hello?" he joked.

Draco closed his eyes. "I don't care."

"Why do you hate me?" Severus asked.

Draco turned away from him and Ginny knew that he didn't want Severus to see his eyes. She sighed and just sat back, staying out of the conversation. "Where were you when my mother needed your help? Where were you when my father slaughtered her in cold blood?"

"Draco, if I knew what was happening here at the Manor, I would have done my best to prevent it. But, as you yourself have been hiding out, so have I."

Ginny could tell that Severus' words hit hard as Draco tried to calm his breathing. She knew he was fighting to not shout at his godfather. It broke her heart to see two people so obviously close angry at each other. She laid her hand on top of Draco's but he pulled away. "Hiding," he scoffed. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"What else would you call it?" Severus asked calmly.

"I was trying to survive." With that, Draco turned to Severus and opened his eyes. Severus took a sharp intake of air and just stared.

"Your blind," he whispered.

"Brilliant observation, Godfather," Draco sneered.

"How?"

"During on of the battles at Hogsmeade, I was fighting with everything I had. I was turning around to aim a curse behind me when I was hit by a silent curse. When I came to, I couldn't see a damn thing. I thought I was just in a really dark place but when I felt the sun on my face, I knew something was wrong." Draco sighed and slumped into the soft velvet of the couch.

"The blinding curse," Severus remarked.

"Gee, is that what it's called? I wouldn't have guessed," Draco mocked.

Severus chose to ignore him. "Before you went blind, did you see what color the flash was?"

Draco closed his eyes as if he were trying to remember. After a few minutes, he hung his head. "Sorry, Severus. I can't really remember seeing any specific color. There were so many curses flying around."

This time, Ginny spoke up. "Sir- I mean, Severus, does it make a difference what color the curse was?"

Severus moved further into the room and sat down on a chair. "Yes, it does. If it truly was the blinding curse, then the flash would have been bright orange."

"Why bright orange?"

"The curse is supposed to make you realize what you'll be missing," he stated.

"Like seeing your very last sunrise," she mused.

"Exactly. But, since Draco cannot remember what the color was, we have no idea if it was the Blinding curse or not. I will need to look into his mind first and then try to determine what our next course of action will be."

Draco looked up and towards the sound of Severus' voice. "Do you really think you can help?" he asked.

Severus sighed. "I don't want to give you any false hopes but I will try."

Draco smiled. It was his first real smile that Ginny saw from him and it lifted her spirits, at least a little. She turned to her ex professor and gave him her own smile. "Thank you, Severus."

"It's the least I can do since I wasn't able to save his mother."

"Sorry, Severus. I wasn't in my right mind," Draco muttered. Severus merely waved him off which caused Ginny to giggle.

She turned to Draco. "Severus says not to worry about it." This statement caused all three to burst out laughing. When they calmed down, Ginny stood. "Well, we can't start on empty stomachs. Cizzy has assured me that dinner should be ready in about an hour. So, why don't we get washed up?"

Severus stood and stretched. "That sounds wonderful."

Draco nodded his head. "Yes, it does." He turned his head towards Ginny's voice. "If you would be so kind as to walk me up the stairs to my room, I have a private bathroom that I can get ready in."

"Of course." She turned to Severus. "I'm sure you know your way around the manor. I have seen many rooms so just take your pick. I think I know where I'll be staying."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks for the great response to my last two chapters. Your reviews keep me going. I hope you all like this one as well. I have a lot to live up to.

**Chapter Six**

**I Share My World With No One Else**

Ginny led Draco up the two flights of stairs to his bedroom. She watched as he expertly made his way around. He definitely needed to be here. Draco felt her watching him and turned around. "I can hear you breathing," he stated.

Ginny blushed. She was glad he couldn't see her. "Sorry. I'm just amazed at how well you move around."

Draco ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, well, I do know where everything is in this house. I'm just glad the ministry didn't move anything."

"Will you be ok? I need to go and freshen up before dinner," Ginny said.

"I'll be fine. Where will you be?"

"I found a room that leads up to the owlery. I think I'll be staying there."

"Mum's old room. Nice choice. If I need you, I will shout for you," Draco joked.

Ginny laughed. "Alright. I'll be back in half an hour." She went to reach for him but thought better of it. They may have been lovers before but now they weren't. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries. "Well, see you later," she said nervously.

Draco shrugged and made his way cautiously to another door. She guessed it was the bathroom and stayed to make sure he was all right. When she heard the shower turn on, she left the room, made her way back down the stairs, and down the hallway to the bedroom she had napped in. She walked over to one of the doors and opened it. Inside was a huge walk-in closet with many expensive dresses and robes. Most were made out of silk with a few velvet ones for the winter months. She ran her hand delicately through all the dresses, wondering how much they must have cost. She sighed, left the closet, and shut the door. She stretched her body, tired from lack of sleep. After tonight's dinner, she was going to excuse herself and get some much-needed rest.

She walked to the door and saw Severus with a towel in his hand. She cleared her throat and he turned to her. "Yes, Ginny, do you need something?" he asked.

"Um, I was just wondering where the bathroom was," she stuttered. "We just got here a little bit ago and I haven't found it yet."

Severus laughed but quickly covered it up. "Well, you see, at the end of this hallway, there is another one. It's kind of hidden." He walked to the wall, where Ginny was sure it ended, and disappeared to the right. Ginny stood there, her mouth hanging open. Just then, Severus appeared again. He motioned for her to do the same.

Ginny carefully walked towards the wall and looked off to the right. Sure enough, there was another hallway. "What the," she started.

"Just one of the many mysteries of Malfoy Manor," he joked. "There are two bathrooms down that hall. I'll use the one at the end so you can have the one that's two doors down on the left. Everything you need should be there."

"Thank you, Severus."

"My pleasure," he stated. Then, he rounded the hidden corner and was gone from sight. Ginny walked that way, as well, and saw him enter a door at the end of the hallway. She counted two doors and entered.

Inside was the largest bathroom she had ever seen. It was all done in black and white. White marble tiles ran the length of the floor and the walls. The tub, which could have easily fit five people, was black marble as well as the sink and toilet. The faucets looked as though they were made of gold. There were black and white towels in the closet. Any type of shampoo and shower gel could be found. She chose some then went to the tub. She turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to her liking. As the tub filled, she stripped out of her clothes. She placed them on top of the toilet, folded neatly so they could be worn again. The water filled and she shut off the tap. She pulled her hair up onto the top of her head before she slipped into the warm water and sighed. This was what she needed. She could feel the tension just seep away from her aching muscles. Ginny had been soaking for a while when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me," came Severus' voice. "You've been in there for a while now. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just freshening up. I'll be out in a few minutes." Ginny stood up and reached for a towel. She quickly dried off, wrapped another towel around her, and opened the door just a crack. She smiled up at her old professor. "See, I'm fine."

Severus looked down at her and quickly away. Even though the door wasn't fully open, he could tell that she was only wearing a towel. "Um, yes, I see," he replied while not looking at her.

Ginny smiled at his awkwardness. "Could you do me a huge favor?" she asked him.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Could you go and check on Draco? I told him I would be back for him in a half hour and I feel like I've been in here for too long." Boy, she sounded like a dumb chick in her mind. She shook her head of that thought. She wasn't playing the ex professor, she just wanted to make sure that Draco was ok.

"Of course. We shall meet you down in the pallor," he replied and he quickly turned away and walked down the hallway.

Ginny shut the door, leaned back against it, and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that Draco would come back into her life like this. She shook her head and walked back over to her clothes. She wished that she had some more clothes here but she didn't count on the ministry sticking their big noses into Draco's business so soon. She sighed and pulled on her old clothes. She would worry about what to wear tomorrow. She kept her hair up and stuck her wand through it. She made her way down the stairs and turned into the pallor. The two men were sitting at the small dining table softly conversing. Ginny couldn't make out what they were saying but she didn't really care. She walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

Draco turned his head in her direction. "I think Ginny's here," he smirked.

"You are quite right," Severus replied, nearly choking on his drink when he tried to hold back a laugh. "What gave it away?"

"I can smell her," Draco responded this time causing Snape to actually spit out his wine in laughter.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Ginny stated as she placed a napkin on her lap. Severus poured some wine for her and she took a sip. Just then, the dinner appeared on the table. Steaming vegetables, roasted chicken, and piping hot breads. Ginny hadn't eaten so well in years. Well, not like this since she attended Hogwarts. All conversation stopped as the three ate as though they were starving. Manners were thrown out the window as they ignored their utensils and ate with their hands. After a while, and some sweet desserts of strawberries and cream or chocolate mousse, the three retired to the sitting room.

Draco held onto the arm of Ginny as they made their way over to the couch. Draco felt behind him, sat down, then propped his feet up along its length. Severus looked down at him. "Draco, are you manners that far gone that you would not offer a seat to the young lady?"

Draco scoffed. "Young lady? Where? If you tell me there is a young lady present in this very room, than I shall remove my feet from their spot and offer her the very best. As it is, there is no lady here so I shall keep my feet where they are." Draco placed his hands on his stomach and laughed.

Ginny rolled her eyes because she knew he was only joking. "Well, be that as it may," she started. "I see only one gentleman here. Severus, would you kindly get us some after dinner drinks?"

Severus laughed. He had never laughed so much in his entire life. Then he walked over to a cabinet and brought out a crystal decanter with some sort of amber liquid inside. He poured some into three glasses and handed them out. "Now, children, let's not fight and spoil a wonderful dinner."

Ginny and Draco both started laughing as Ginny made her way over to one of the high backed chairs next to the fireplace. She swirled her glass, taking sips every now and then. The combination of the fire and the whiskey was truly draining her. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and listened to their conversation. If she weren't so sleepy, she would have been more interested in what they were saying as they were talking about potions.

Severus and Draco talked for hours about potions and time spent at Hogwarts. It was a nice change from the days of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Suddenly, there was a soft thud. Severus looked over at the fireplace and saw that Ginny had fallen asleep. The glass in her hand had rolled out and landed softly on the carpeted floor. "Looks like Ginny has fallen asleep," he stated.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "What should we do? We can't very well let her sleep in a chair or on the floor." Draco turned his head to the sound of Snape's voice. "Could you take her up to her room? She's using mother's old room right next to the owlery."

Severus sighed, stood up, and stretched. "I suppose I could. I will be right back to help you to your room."

Draco waved him off. "Take your time, old man," he joked. "I'm just going to enjoy my drink and the warmth of the fire."

Severus walked over to Ginny and gently lifted her into his arms. That one small movement caused her to shift and put her arms around Snape's neck. He stiffened a little but then recovered quickly as he walked out of the room. He cautiously made his way up the stairs and down the hall to her room. He was thankful that she had left the door open as he nudged it with his foot.

Severus walked over to the bed and gently pulled her wand, setting her hair to freely tumble down her shoulders. He flicked the wand, causing the covers on the bed to fold down. Then, he laid her on the bed, took off her shoes, and stepped back. The whole time he was doing this, she had managed to stay fast asleep. He ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. He knew that she couldn't very well sleep in all her clothes but he also couldn't bring himself to take them off. Ginny was no longer his student but she was still so very young. She may have become a woman but he would always see her as a child. Frustrated, Severus stormed over to the walk in closet and pulled open the doors. He searched for a while through the many dresses until he found Narcissa's old night ware. He pulled out a red silk nightgown, looked at it, and then threw it back into the drawer. All of these gowns were silk and very clingy. He couldn't find one thing that would be suitable for sleeping in. Then he remembered that Draco had some old t-shirts in his room. Using Ginny's wand, he summoned one to the room. It was an all black t-shirt that was big enough to cover most of the sleeping girl. Severus then went back over to the bed. He summoned up all his courage and slowly slid her jeans off. He was careful not to look long at any part of her as he folded her jeans and placed them on a nearby chair. Then, he carefully lifted her to a sitting position so he could remove her top. As he removed it, he noticed that she hadn't put her bra back on. He nearly dropped her but steadied himself. With his free hand, he put Draco's shirt on her and quickly settled it around her. After laying her back down, he pulled up the covers.

Severus turned to the fireplace and lit it for warmth. Then, he placed her wand on the nightstand and quickly walked back to the door. He turned back to the sleeping girl, one hand on the door and the other hand resting on the doorjamb. He shook his head as he closed the door and walked back down the hallway. He descended the stairs and looked into the sitting room. Absurd thoughts of what he would like to do to Ginny were running through his brain. He kept shaking his head to try and rid himself of these thoughts as he looked in on Draco. He was totally oblivious to the sexual tension Severus was feeling and he was thankful for small favors. He decided that he needed to do something to keep his mind occupied.

Snape entered the room. "Well, Draco, I think I will retire for the night as well. I need to get some sleep so I can start fresh with trying to figure out how to help you."

Draco turned to his direction. "No problem. I think I'm going to stay down here tonight. I really don't want to move right now."

"I can come and check on you in a few hours if you'd like?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. You go and get some rest. Is Ginny alright?"

Draco's question startled Severus but only for a heartbeat. "Oh, yeah, she's fine. She was asleep the whole time. I took one of your old t-shirts for her to wear so she would be comfortable."

"And you just had to dress her didn't you? You old horny dog," Draco laughed.

Severus laughed back, uncomfortably. "You know me, Draco. I am an old man and probably couldn't get it up even if a vela walked into the room."

"True, true," Draco said as his laughing died down. "Well, goodnight. Wake me tomorrow for breakfast."

"Goodnight, Draco." Severus left the room and quickly made his way up to where he was going to stay. He didn't realize that he had chosen the room directly across from hers and he put his head on the door. He would have banged it against the door if he knew that it wouldn't wake her up. He quietly slipped into his room and lit the fireplace using some matches he had found next to the hearth. He then stripped out of his robe, leaving only his boxers on, and crawled in under the covers. He tried his hardest to get to sleep but a certain part of his anatomy was keeping him wide-awake. It seemed like hours had passed before he finally succumbed to his desires and helped himself to fall asleep… all the while thinking of a certain redhead that was fast asleep in the other room.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I know it's been a long time coming but I am trying. I still don't really like this chapter but it was a necessary evil to write. I hope to get more interesting in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think about the twist in this chapter. Much love goes out to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Keep them coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.

A/N: Well, I'm glad you all like the last two chapters. I personally didn't feel that it was my best work but I always critisize my own stuff. Anyway, I hope I can continue to entertain you. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. They are really appreciated. Oh, and since I haven't mentioned it before, the chapter titles come from songs from a certain children's movie. Can anyone guess? I'll let you know in the next chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

**We Can't Stop What We Have Begun**

Ginny woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She didn't think she drank that much last night but with the room spinning and her stomach queasy she knew that it was just enough. She tried sitting up but that proved the wrong thing to do. She shut her eyes, willing herself not to get sick. She heard the door open and carefully opened her eyes. No one was standing in the doorway and she started to get nervous. She slowly reached for her wand when a squeaky voice interrupted her movements.

"Ah, the young missus is awake," came the voice of Cizzy.

Ginny groaned and let her hand fall back to the bed. "What time is it, Cizzy?" she asked.

Cizzy opened the curtains to let the sun stream into the room causing Ginny to squint. "It's almost noon, Missus. You best be getting up," she remarked.

"Noon? I've been asleep that long?" Cizzy nodded her head. "Where are the other two?" she asked.

"Master and the ex professor are in the sitting room. Cizzy doesn't ease drop so I don't know what they are doing."

Ginny watched as Cizzy placed a tray on the bed next to her and then the house elf left the room. Ginny lifted up the dome and saw a plate of toast, unbuttered, some fruit and a cup of steaming tea. Just the things she needed for a hangover. She then noticed a small vial and a note on the tray. She opened the note.

_Ms. Weasley,_

_I assume that you have indulged in a little more drink than you should have last night. I have taken the liberty of preparing a mild hangover potion for you. It should be just enough to get you up and out of bed today to take care of your charge. _

_-S. Snape_

She wondered when Severus starting referring to her as Ms. Weasley again but pushed it aside. If he continued, she would have to speak with him about it. She gratefully took the potion and noticed that it did work but it wasn't as strong as the ones she was used to. Her headache dimmed a little and her stomach stopped turning enough to be able to eat a little. She managed one slice of dry toast and a few orange slices before she felt a tad bit queasy again. She sipped at her tea then stretched. When she looked down she saw that she wasn't wearing her clothes from the night before. Instead, she wore a really big black t-shirt, something she had never owned in her entire life. She looked by the bed and saw that her clothes were folded nicely and lying on top of a small wooden chair. "What the," she started and then it dawned on her. Draco surely couldn't have gotten her up here to her bed let alone change her clothes. She immediately shut her eyes and called for the house elf.

"The young missus called for Cizzy?" the elf asked as she popped into the room.

"You didn't by any chance bring me up here last night and change my clothes, did you?" Ginny asked.

Cizzy shook her head. "It wasn't Cizzy, Young Missus. Cizzy was washing dishes in the kitchen last night."

"Oh, alright, thanks. Um, do you think there is anything for me to wear? I can't very well go downstairs in this," Ginny asked.

Cizzy put her finger against her lips, deep in thought. "Stay here. Cizzy will return shortly." Ginny watched as the elf popped out of the room for the second time. When she returned, Cizzy had a few articles of clothing in her arm.

"Um, Cizzy, you are allowed to hold clothing?" Ginny asked remembering that house elves were never allowed to touch clothing.

"Cizzy was Mistress Narcissa's personal house elf. Cizzy did things only for her. But now, Mistress is gone so Cizzy can touch any clothing of hers. And, Cizzy was freed by the Mistress a long time ago but Cizzy wanted to stay with her."

Ginny was starting to see Draco's mother in a new light. Could she have actually been a nice person towards the end? Ginny shook her head and looked at the clothes. She turned back to the elf. "Thank you, Cizzy." The elf smiled, just a little, then left. Ginny looked through the clothes and found a simple sundress. It was pale blue with white flowers running through the hem. It fit her perfectly except the length. Narcissa must have been a shade or two taller than Ginny but it was ok. Ginny looked in the mirror and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She wished she had some makeup with her. Perhaps she could send an owl with some money to a local store and get some. She was afraid to venture anywhere by herself. It was almost like she was a fairy princess locked away in a dragon's castle. Ginny started to laugh at that thought. First, she was nowhere near a princess. Second, with the play of the word dragon, she just couldn't help herself. She took a deep breath and made her way down the stairs to the sitting room.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

While Ginny was getting ready upstairs, Draco and Severus were conversing downstairs. The two had been up at the crack of dawn. Draco had fallen asleep on the couch when Severus woke up in the middle of the night to check on him. He didn't want to move the boy so he just quietly went back upstairs to bed. When Severus woke for the day, he noticed that Draco was already up and eating breakfast. He joined his former student and they ate in silence. After their tea, Severus broke the silence.

"Draco, I may need to pick through what memories you do have from that day the curse hit you."

Draco sighed and lowered his head. "I was afraid of that. How far back are you going to go?"

"Only as far as when the curse hit you. Why? Are you hiding something you don't wish me to see?" Severus looked at the boy, scrutinizing him.

"I just don't want you to see me my last year at Hogwarts," Draco muttered.

Snape had to hide a laugh. "Malfoy, I can assure you that I have no inclination on seeing you and Ms. Weasley in some lovers' embrace. I merely need to know if I can detect anything on this curse. It's best to start at the beginning before I dive into any type of potion."

Draco shut his eyes tight and willed himself not to blush. "So, you knew?" he asked.

"I always knew what happened with my Slytherins."

"But- but how?"

"Your father, Draco. He told me all about that day he caught you with the girl. He was furious," Snape replied.

"Oh," Draco stated flatly.

Snape sighed. He had no time to fix Draco's hurt feelings. "But, that's all in the past," he said. "Right now, we have to find out what happened that day. Are you ready?"

Draco raised his head, his blank eyes staring blindly in Snape's direction. "What? Right now?"

"Do you know of a better time? We are wasting what precious time we have already. Or have you grown accustomed to you blindness? Would you rather remain this way?" Draco shook his head no. "Good. Just sit back, try to relax, and open your mind. _Legilimens!"_

Snape easily slipped into Draco's mind. He saw the day he arrived at the hospital, scared. He delved deeper to watch how Draco managed to survive by begging in the streets. He saw how people pitied him because of his blindness and threw muggle money at his feet. Pubs would give him scraps of food just to get him to leave the property. Snape decided not to linger too long on these memories for no Malfoy would be seen begging for anything.

Severus pushed deeper and came upon Draco's old room at Hogwarts. This was his own personal room that his father had given to him. Snape was about to withdraw from this memory until he saw movement on the bed. Peering closer, he witnessed the bare back of Ginny rising from the bed. She was in the throes of passion as she whipped back her head to push her fiery hair from her face. Severus heard her moan Draco's name so he quickly backed out of this memory.

Severus pushed forward, glad to get out and not disturb those passionate memories, and came upon a huge field where a great battle was raging. He was looking through Draco's eyes, this time, seeing the battle unfold before him. Many colored jets of light were shooting everywhere, barely missing him. Just then, Draco turned around to stare behind him. Severus knew that this was his biggest mistake but knew in an instant why he turned. There, just behind him, was Ginny. Her unmistakable red hair fanned out around her like a halo of an angel. She was shooting her own fair share of spells and curses at the death eaters. This was the first time in months that Draco had set eyes on her and in his eyes, she was even more beautiful than before. But just as he had laid eyes on her, she was gone. When he turned back forwards, a shot of light hit him right in the middle of his forehead. The light was a pale orange, not strong enough as the blinding spell should have been but strong enough to cause him to go blind. Severus had seen all he needed to see and quickly pulled out of Draco's mind.

Severus slumped back onto the couch and Draco did the same. They both tried to catch their breaths as Ginny walked into the room. She took one look at them and rushed over. "Merlin, what happened?" she asked as she pushed Draco's hair back and away from his eyes.

Severus opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. "I was just inside Draco's mind. I needed to see if I could find anything that might be of help."

"And what did you find?" she asked.

"I know the color of the curse. I should be able to work with that knowledge but right now I need some rest. I have never been this worn out from mind reading."

"Maybe if you didn't look into memories that you had no right to look at, then maybe you wouldn't be so tired," Draco sneered.

Snape looked at him. "Forgive me, but I did not mean to go back that far. Now, if you'll excuse me, I an going upstairs to lie down." Snape turned to Ginny and tried his best not to blush from Draco's memories. "If you would be so kind as to wake me in two hours, Ms. Weasley, I would like to start brewing."

Ginny nodded and watched as Snape left the room. She turned back to Draco and it was only then that she realized that Draco was holding her hand. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

Draco sighed. "Snape saw into my mind."

"I know that," she stated.

"He saw us, in bed, being- you know-," he started.

Ginny placed a single finger on his lips. "Don't," she said. "That's in the past." She winced when she said those words but she couldn't help herself. She was stuck here, for who knew how long, with the one person she had given herself. She pulled her hand back and rubbed it on her leg. She had to get out of the house, if only to get some fresh air. "I'm going for a walk. Will you be ok?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ginny got up and left the room. She walked to the back of the foyer, hoping to spot a door she hadn't noticed yet. She saw one on the right hand side, a little further down from the sitting room. She opened it and saw stairs leading down. Well, she knew that down did not mean out so she closed the door and kept walking. On the opposite side of the hallway from the huge dining room, was a set of doors. The double doors were made out of glass with a wooden frame. She looked out and saw the most beautiful sight. She threw open the doors and ran outside. Just beyond the doors was a massive flower garden. Trellises were everywhere with many climbing plants covering them. She saw roses, lilies, daisies, sunflowers, and every type of flower she could have ever imagined. It must have been taken care of by magic because it was in full bloom. In the very center of the garden was a stone bench. She sat down and inhaled the perfumed air. As she opened her eyes, one of the flower bushes seemed to pulse with life. She reached out and was surprised to see millions of butterflies take to the air. It was a beautiful sight and a single tear fell down her cheek. Of all the gloom this place held, this garden was proof that there was beauty here. She lay back on the bench and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her skin. She knew that this was the place she would be spending most of her time in.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Severus sat up in bed an hour later. He stretched and ran his hand down his face. Draco's memories of Ginny at Hogwarts kept running through his mind and he couldn't rest. He stood up and paced the room for a while. He knew that he was wasting time so he left the room and walked downstairs. He found Draco napping in the sitting room and decided not to disturb him. Down the hallway in the foyer, he found the door on the right and opened it. He descended the stairs and found the Malfoy's only working potions lab. He knew that Lucius would never have arranged for a lab except for the fact that sometimes the death eaters would gather at the manor. Sometimes, Voldemort needed Severus to start a potion and it was just easier for him to begin at the manor. He lit the candles with some matches and looked around. It would have been easier if he had his wand, but it broke during the war. He was wand less and since he had little to no money, he couldn't afford one. Severus saw that there were many potion ingredients still stored away and was grateful for that.

He pulled a pewter cauldron out from the broom closet and set to cleaning it. He didn't know how long it had been since it was cleaned or if it even was to begin with. After he was done, he set it on a table. He gathered different ingredients that he would need. He decided to start on one particular potion and planned to clean some more cauldrons while it was simmering.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ginny sat up on the bench and looked around. The sun had moved in the sky so she looked down at her watch. Three hours had passed since she found the garden and she had forgot to go and get Severus from his room. "Shit!" she whispered. She hurried back through the double doors and nearly slammed into Draco. "Draco? What are you doing?" she nearly screamed.

"I do know my way around my house," he responded. "I was just heading to the kitchen."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting. I better go and wake Snape."

"Why bother? He's already hard at work downstairs. Has been for at least 2 and ½ hours."

"Really?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I called out for him and heard him running up from downstairs. He told me that he has started at least three potions already. Then he asked me that if I should run into you, he would like some help."

Ginny wrung her hands together. "Um, yeah, sure. Where is he?"

"Downstairs. It's through the door next to the sitting room door, in this hallway. If I'm right, you are probably standing right in front of it."

Ginny turned around and saw the door that she knew led down. She turned back to Draco. "Thanks. Do you need anything before I head down?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Draco stepped up closer to her and leaned forward. He ran a hand down her side, taking in her apparel. "My mother's dress fits you perfectly," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny shuddered but kept her voice sounding normal. "She was taller," was the only thing she could think of to say.

"In heels, she was even taller still," he stated. "You should try some of them. I'm sure they would fit you as well."

"How would you know," she whispered so low he almost couldn't hear her. "You can't see."

Draco backed her into the door. "That was low," he growled. "You need to watch your pretty little mouth. Once Severus is done with the potion, and I can see again, you will be taught a lesson if you keep this up."

Ginny closed her eyes at his nearness. She eagerly wanted to just reach out and grab him, to kiss him passionately like they used to, but she kept her hands by her side. She had to keep her head straight if she were going to help Snape. Problem was, wasn't Snape the one that carried her to bed and changed her clothes last night? Ugh, one problem at a time, she told herself. She slowly brought up her hands and pushed lightly on Draco's chest. "Yes, well, we'll see. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and help Snape." She watched as Draco backed away before she turned to the door, opened it, and almost ran down the stairs. She would rather have been with the older man than with Draco at the moment. She nearly laughed when she realized that she considered Snape the lesser of the two evils.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Severus looked up from one of the cauldrons when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He saw Ginny's feet, in her trainers, before she came into view. Before he smiled, he looked back at his simmering potion. Ginny silently made her way over to him and peered into the cauldron. "What's that?" she asked.

Severus sighed. "It's one of many potions I have decided to try. I'm not sure which one will work, if any, so I need to do what I can."

"Draco said you needed my help. What can I do?"

"I need you to keep an eye on the two potions over there," he said, pointing towards the cauldrons by the stairs. "I assume you can do that."

Ginny looked over her shoulder. "When you assume you make an ass out of you and me," she mumbled.

Severus looked up at her. "Excuse me?"

Ginny shook her head. "Never mind," she said. "I know I can do that. I did pay attention in your classes."

"You could have fooled me," he replied. "Just go over there. If I need you elsewhere, I'll let you know."

Ginny turned away from him and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the cauldrons and peered into them. One was a pale pink and the other was a vibrant red. "What color should these two be?" she asked over her shoulder.

"The pink one should be turning clear in a few minutes and the red one should be turning completely black in about a half hour. You don't need to stir or do anything except watch them. If they turn any other color, let me know," Snape explained while he added some more ingredients.

Ginny pulled up an old metal stool and plopped her tired self on top. Watching potions simmer was the most boring part of the whole process. This was the reason she opted out of the potions part of her healer training. She focused all her time on spell work instead. After 10 minutes, the pink potion turned completely clear. "Severus, the potion's clear."

Severus made his way over to her and looked into the cauldron. He then extinguished the flame and handed her a vial. "Put some of the potion into this. Be careful not to get any on you."

Ginny took the vial and waited until he left the area. She always hated when a professor would look over her shoulder. It made her nervous. She carefully ladled the potion into the vial and stoppered it. She hopped off the stool and made her way back to Severus. "Here you go," she said as she held out the vial.

Severus took it out of her hand. As he did so, their fingers brushed and Ginny felt a small volt flow up her arm. She jerked back and rubbed her hand on her leg as she had done earlier. She watched as he labeled the potion in a script she had never seen before. Severus saw her confused look. "It's an old wizarding script," he said.

"So, why use it? Why not just label it something like potion number one?" she asked curiously.

"I have always used this script when brewing potions that have yet to be tested. It's habit."

"I was wondering about that," Ginny started.

"Wondering about what?" he asked, frustrated.

"Well, if you haven't tested these potions, who's to say that these potions won't make him worse? Or kill him?"

"Worried about him?" Snape sneered.

"Of course. I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"Don't worry your pretty little head," he said. "These potions will either cure him or do absolutely nothing."

"You're sure about that?" she asked.

"Yes. Now, if you will go back to the other potion so it doesn't burn-," he started.

Ginny put up her hands. "Ok, ok, fine." She walked back to the other potion and looked in. It was just then turning black. She was glad she brought a vial over with her. She carefully poured that one into the vial and then walked back to Snape. "Here's the other one."

Snape took that one, careful not to brush her this time, and labeled that one as well. "I need to store these in a dark place. Please watch this potion. It's almost ready for the last ingredient. But, do NOT do anything to it but watch it."

"Yes, Sir," she joked and watched him walk away. She didn't realize how hot it was down here with all the fires going. She took a cloth that was lying on the table and wiped the back of her neck with it. After she did this, she regretted it. Her neck started to burn and she called out in pain for Severus.

Snape came rushing back into the room and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"My neck feels like it's burning," she cried.

Snape moved her ponytail aside and saw a red mark forming on her neck. He touched it and she hissed. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I was hot so I grabbed that cloth and wiped the sweat off," she explained as she pointed to the cloth on the table. Snape grunted under his breath and, holding on to her ponytail, merely dragged her over to the sink. Ginny held on to her ponytail as well, not liking the fact that someone was pulling her by her hair. "What are you doing?" she screeched.

Snape didn't say a word. Instead, he turned on the faucet and stuck her head under the extremely cold water. Ginny spluttered and tried to get away from her obviously crazed ex professor. After a few seconds, Snape pulled her back up and looked at her neck again.

"What was that for?" Ginny yelled, glaring daggers at him.

"Are you really that much of an imbecile?" he asked.

"WHAT?" she screeched.

"You do NOT grab anything off a potions table to wipe at sweat. You don't know what ingredient is on it and if it will have a reaction to human sweat. You are extremely lucky that I was here. You would have burnt the skin right off your neck!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't-," she started.

"No, you didn't. That's your problem," Snape interrupted. "What would you have done if I were not here? Would you have known to run your neck under water?"

"I don't-," Ginny started but was again cut off. Only this time, it was because of Snape's lips on hers. It was only a mere press of lips but it caused a shock to spread throughout her body. When Snape pulled away, she knew that her face was bright red. "Um," she said.

Snape ran a hand through his hair. "I better get back to the potion. I suggest you go and take a cool shower or at least run some cool water on your neck again. I'll leave a balm in your room. Just dab it on the burn spot and by morning, it should start to feel better."

Ginny could only nod and left the basement area. She walked up the stairs and made her way to the main staircase. Tears started to fall as she walked down the hallway. She didn't see Draco standing there and ran into him. "Whoah," he said. "Ginny?" He reached out and touched her cheek. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"No reason," she lied.

"You're lying. Was it because of what I said earlier? You do know that I was joking, right?"

Ginny smiled. "I know. I just need to take a shower. Being in that damp basement has made me feel dirty." She quickly kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs. She couldn't believe that Severus had just kissed her. She had to have been dreaming. Snape would never do anything like that. She needed a shower and some alone time. She would worry about it later.

A/N: Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews. I hope to update this story more often. But for now, I have to start on the next chapter of Snake Charmers. My friend has finally given me the latest chapter so now I can continue it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I like it better than the other ones. Let me know what you think. Just hit that little review button to the left of the screen. Thanks.


End file.
